Sweetest sin
by Goddess247
Summary: CH6 is here! Carmen and Gary really like each other but after all what happened they are too stubbern to admit it...
1. Everyday life

Sweetest sin  
  
CH 1 - Everyday life  
  
Carmen Cortez went through many things before she has come to what she is now. And who is she? Carmen's 16 year old dark haired Latino American beauty. But that's not all. The most important thing - she's a spy at the OSS.  
  
At the moment Carmen was passing the hall at the main centre when someone ran into her.  
  
"Look where you're going!" cried Carmen.  
  
"Sorry" answered the one whom she figured out to be no one else then Gary Giggles.  
  
She immediately stormed away. Gary gave her back one last look and continued walking in the other direction. Almost every agent at the OSS knew that after the thing Gary and Carmen had when they were about 14 they didn't like each other too much.  
  
Gary walked into his sister's office and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hay" said Gerti putting the glasses on.  
  
"Hi. What do you know about the operation called "K14"?"  
  
"And I started to think you came to say 'hi' to your little sis! Why do want to know about K14?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I want to get this one. I need to go away from the town and I'm sick of all this little crap I'm doing for the last month"  
  
"OK...that's the operation for two agents, the point is just to get information, ooo you're lucky the place is perfect - Bahamas" the girl squeezed out.  
  
"Just what I need. Wait. Isn't it a dead season there now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But still, brother, it's Bahamas!"  
  
"You're right. Can you huck a bit?"  
  
"'Course. You should go now, see you at home"  
  
He simple nodded and went off.  
  
Gerti looked at her computer again and picked up her cell phone:  
  
"Yeah" she heard her friend's voice.  
  
"Hey, Carm!"  
  
"Oh, hay, Gerti! What's up?" Carmen now was on her way home.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a mission?"  
  
"Oh, Gert, I'm so tired..."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. You need a rest and the best place to have it - Bahamas!"  
  
"You think? And what's the mission?" asked Carmen.  
  
"Just to get some information ant that's all, I promise" Gerti typed something.  
  
"I believe I should some rest..." she breathed out.  
  
"Same here. So, girl, I'm doing 'magic computer fingers'?" an evil smile took it's pleace on her face.  
  
"Alright. But I'm still not sure!"  
  
"Oops! Too late, honey, you're on a mission"  
  
"I hate you!" Carmen tried not to laugh but not very successfully.  
  
"Not true! You start tomorrow at 6 p.m." commanded Gerti.  
  
"Ok, I've got to go" Carmen turned the phone off.  
  
"I hope, Carmen, you and Gary will have a great rest...together" Gerti giggled and turned the computer off.  
  
TBC  
  
**********  
  
Guys, I hope you liked it! I'm waiting for your reviews!!! 


	2. Time to let go

Sweetest sin  
  
CH2 - Time to let go  
  
It was now 5:50 p.m. and Carmen was ready for her trip to the islands. She was in her father's office. Before it at home she said goodbye to her mother and Juni.  
  
"Well, Carmen, I hope you gonner have a great time. Still don't forget about the mission" said Gregorio.  
  
"Sure, Dad. That's why I'm going in the first please" she shrugged shoulders.  
  
"Ok, honey, your partner is waiting for you near the car"  
  
"What did you say?" Carmen was a bit startled.  
  
"What do you mean? Gary's already waiting for you" Carmen's eyes widened.  
  
"Gary?!" at the moment she realized that she didn't want her dad to punish Gerti for what she did and tried to act normal. "Right! I just thought he's not here yet"  
  
"Oh, hurry up then" he told his daughter and went back to the work.  
  
"See you, Dad"  
  
"See you, dear"  
  
Carmen went out of the room and headed to the "car", actually it was and a car, and a ship, and many other things.  
  
"Carmen?" she understood that he didn't know anything either.  
  
"Hi. Felix! Hi, Gary" then she took him a bit down and whispered in his ear "if you don't want your sister to get in trouble act like it's ok"  
  
"There's your transport, guys" said Felix.  
  
"Thanks" mattered Gary and turned to Carmen "After you"  
  
She went in, then he did the same and after they took their sits Carmen and Gary started their way. Gary turned the Autopilot on.  
  
" So" he almost whispered when their boat got under the water "got any idea how's that happened?"  
  
"Yeah, your sister" answered Carmen.  
  
"Hay! I'm just trying to act nice!" something exploded inside the young guy.  
  
"Well don't! You can't fix anything anyway!" she shouted back.  
  
"That was two years ago, Carmen! It's time to forget the past, you know, it's time to let go" at the last word his voice became low.  
  
"And if I can't, Gary. It was hurt. Nobody knew even you, but I did. It was too painful..." she whispered.  
  
"I know. There was a mistake and I got everything wrong and then it happened, I'm sorry"  
  
"You're not" she said firmly.  
  
"I am. Listen, I thought you slept with Richerd and that's why I cheated on you. I wanted to hurt you then, Carmen. Me and Marisa was a mistake. I never felt a single thing to her I just wanted to get you back. To get you back for the thing you've...never done..." mumbled Gary.  
  
"Why you didn't tell me that before?" she sat on one of the beds.  
  
"You wouldn't listen" he sat next to her.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't... How could you believe that I would ever do something like this?" she asked sadly.  
  
"I was out of my mind when I heard it. I didn't think then. I wish I can turn everything..."  
  
"But you can't" Carmen said softer but still sad.  
  
"Four hours till the final destination" notified the computer.  
  
They stayed in silence for the next 3 and a half hours.  
  
TBC 


	3. Bring me to life

Sweetest sin  
  
CH3 -  
  
The Bahamas were great. Not to count awful rain, 10 people at the hotel and one room for both of them Carmen and Gary.  
  
They entered the room because they were instructed to act as a couple who came to the islands to have fun being together.  
  
"That's it?" asked Gary putting his bag on the bed.  
  
"Yes, but you won't sleep here anyway" answered Carmen pointing on the bed.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You're sleeping on the couch" grinned Carmen.  
  
"Are you sure? In the contract there's a part about my half of bad" smirked Gary.  
  
"Yeah, but you owe me" said the girl calmly.  
  
The smirk suddenly faded Gary's face:  
  
"Fine. Where's the couch?"  
  
"The next room, honey" answered Carmen and slammed the door shut behind him. "That is going to be a long vacation"  
  
Gary thought the same but still he was somehow pleased that his relationships with Carmen...well he tried to get along... Then he suddenly heard music from the bedroom where She was now.  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
That was Carmen's favorite song "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. Strange, but Carm thought this song kinda suited her. She wanted somebody to bring her back to life because didn't have one aver since she broke up with him. He was everything. He was...  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
Gary wanted to come in into the room and see her laying on the bed, to say that he still loved her and that he would give all of him to be the one who'd bring her back from the world of darkness. But he himself was there for the last two years...  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Instead of going to her Gary contacted with the OSS and said that they were on the "base".  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
Thanks everyone who follows the story!  
  
JuNiSGiRl - oh, don't worry there will be some Juni/Gerti! Promise! 


	4. In the morning

Sweetest sin  
  
CH4 - In the morning  
  
The next day Gary and Carmen woke up at the same time from some kind of knocking on their door. Carmen made her way to open it.  
  
"Yeah" she asked seeing the manager. Young guy named Jack Bricks.  
  
"Hi, miss Cortez, I just wanted to make sure you're all comfortable here. Is everything ok?" he said really concerned.  
  
"Actually we were sleeping" answered Carmen not very happy she was awake.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm new here" he smiled.  
  
"It's ok" she smiled back. He already turned to go when she topped him. "Hay!"  
  
"Yes, miss Cortez"  
  
"Call me Carmen. Is all the island so..er..empty, poor choice of wards"  
  
"Well, there is another hotel down the beach. There are still many people" said Jack "still many discos and so on"  
  
"Thanks, Mr.."  
  
"Just Jack"  
  
"Thanks, Jack" Carmen said smiling and closing the door "See ya"  
  
Gary came out of his room:  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What were you flirting with manager for?" he asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why, jalousie?" she shot back.  
  
"Me? Never!" hissed Gary.  
  
But the truth was that he was so jalousie that he would kill this little bustard Jack with real pleasure.  
  
"Sure" whispered Carmen and went to her room. "We have to find this guy Mark, I believe that was his name, to you know spy on him"  
  
"I know. Anyway how's that guy?" shouted Gary from the other room.  
  
"Not sure, but I guess he's selling the weapon to the wrong people" he heard the answer.  
  
"Where shall we go first?"  
  
"The hotel down the beach. There are some candidates there"  
  
"Let's go then" he went back to the door still buttoning his short.  
  
"Yeah..." muttered Carm when she came to where Gary was and saw the bare part of his torso "fuck..."  
  
"What did you say?" smirked Gary.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all" she narrowed her eyes and went out of the room.  
  
*I so damn hate him but I mast admit he still has a perfect body...oh, hell!* she thought.  
  
Meanwhile at the OSS office Gerti was so deep in her thoughts about her brother and her best friend that she didn't see Juni.  
  
"Earth to Gerti!" he finally shouted.  
  
"OH! Juni! What are you doing?!"  
  
"You were daydreaming" he explained.  
  
"Sorry, was just thinking...doesn't matter" she smiled "you wanted something?"  
  
"Well...kinda" Juni set in front of her. "Have you finished the job?"  
  
"Not yet, why?"  
  
"Forget about it" then he suddenly stormed out of the room.  
  
Gerti looked at the door in "what-was-that" way but continued her work with computer.  
  
TBC 


	5. Miss Perfect and So Selfish Guy

Sweetest sin.  
  
CH5 - Miss Perfect and Selfish Guy  
  
Gary and Carmen went to the nearest hotel. It really was a majestic building but they didn't see too many people there.  
  
"He calls it 'still many people'?" Gary tried to act like Jack.  
  
"Well, more then in ours" answered Carmen looking through the reception.  
  
"Right..." he smirked again.  
  
"There" Carmen pointed down the hall with her eyes "it's Mark"  
  
"He doesn't seem to be very dangerous" and he was right.  
  
Mark seemed to be a normal nineteen year old guy with blonde hair and green eyes, middle high.  
  
"Neither do we" said Carm walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Gary puzzled.  
  
"We'll come back at night. He wouldn't resist coming to the disco tonight. Believe me, I know that type of guys" she continued walking in the direction of their hotel.  
  
"He'd batter be there" he followed Carmen.  
  
- & -& - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -  
  
That evening Carmen was getting ready to the disco. She put on black leather trousers and dark red, the color of blood, top with really seductive décolleté.  
  
At that moment she heard the knocking on the door. She knew it was Jack. He asked her to go to the disco together that afternoon and Carmen agreed.  
  
"It's for me!" she screamed to Gary. "See you at the disco!"  
  
She left the room.  
  
- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -  
  
Gary stepped into the dark hall full of people.  
  
*Strange, I thought there were not so many people around here this morning* he thought.  
  
He was now hear the bar, looking at the crowed on the dance floor. When he saw her. She was perfect. Long dark hair, gorgeous figure and hot moves along with the music.  
  
Then Miss Perfect tuned her head and she turned out to be nobody but Carmen. The girl he tried to forget for two years.  
  
Carmen was dancing with Jack when she felt two things: Jack's lips on her neck and someone's eyes on her back. The next thing she remembered was Gary who kicked Jack on a face, grabbed her hand, and they stormed out of the hotel.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" shouted Carmen.  
  
"Me? What's with you? You're going out with this git and."  
  
"And what's your problem?" she didn't want to calm down.  
  
"I still have feelings for you, Carm! Don't you get it? I can't see you with anybody else!" he shouted back.  
  
"Damn, you're so selfish!" she said feeling tears in her eyes. "So God damit selfish! Think just about yourself!" then she ran to the direction of the hotel. 


	6. This Kiss

"Damn, you're so selfish!" she said feeling tears in her eyes. "So God damit selfish! Think just about yourself!" then she ran to the direction of the hotel.  
  
CH6 – This kiss  
  
Gary ran right after her and reached her when Carmen was about to enter their room:  
  
"Wait!" but the door slammed closed.  
  
Gary took out the key and in a moment the door was open again and he saw a very angry Carmen:  
  
"Get out of the fucking room! Now!" she shouted at him.  
  
"No! Listen, we can't do this. All this crap make our job do to hell. We need to change it, because we are professionals, Carm! We need to stop it, ok?"  
  
"Oh, you are the one to talk now, aren't you! You started all this, don't you remember?"  
  
"Only because you tried to get me jalousie and went out with that prat!"  
  
"Don't call him that!" she slapped him across the face.  
  
"And you think you would have hit me if you haven't still love me?" she tried to hit him once again, but he took her hand in his. "Stop, Carmen. You know the truth. You still have feelings for me. I know that because what we had can't just disappear. It's still here. Maybe you try to hide it, but it's still here. In our hearts"  
  
Carmen trued to kick him on the chest with her other hand, but it was useless – he caught it too:  
  
"Shut up! Don't you dare telling me this. Gary! You moron! You..you.." she couldn't say anything else.  
  
"Shhh.." he tried to calm her down.  
  
"Don't calm me down, I won't.." she looked him in the eyes, the first time for the whole trip.  
  
He looked back and remembered the time two years ago when they were happy. Together. It seemed like these two words were made to be in the same sentence. He bent down to be her high. Carmen, standing in his arms, felt his soft lips on her own. She wanted to step back, but couldn't. The temptation was too high. He kissed her gently, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Carmen really tried not to enjoy this kiss, but it was impossible. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue in it. He started exploring her mouth like the first time they kissed.  
  
He pinned her with her back against the wall. His breathing had been reduced to shallow rapid breaths and his eyes were now locked into hers.  
  
He bent forward and nuzzled her neck before kissing her all over her chest and shoulders. Carmen gasped having been taken by surprise, she ran her fingers through his hair while he moved up kissing her collarbone. She felt her pulse quicken as he moved himself closer to her, pressing her body farther up the cool wall. Then she once again felt his hot lips on her mouth as they shared another passionate kiss..  
  
"Carmen, do hear me?" they both jumped as they heard the voice from Carmen's cell phone.  
  
She came up to the bed and pressed 'on' :  
  
"Hay, Gerti.."  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
SO? How you like it guys? Good? Bad? And sorry for not having update for so long. Realy soooorry!  
  
Goddess247 


End file.
